Paradise Lost A Tribute To Opal's Ego
by ArtemisMinerva
Summary: I wonered what would happen if Opal's clone had just as big an ego as her. Here it is, my explanation.
1. Chapter 1

_Paradise Lost: A Story In 4 Parts…_

_By: ArtemisMinerva 12/31/2009_

_Part 1_

Artemis wakes with a groan, his fairy communicator buzzing profusely. "This had better be drastic Foaly, it's three in the morning here." Underground in Haven Foaly smirks at the screen, "Oh it is mudboy, it's huge." After a slight pause and some static crackling Artemis' voice nearly shouts, "Well get on with it then!" Foaly loves messing with people, but why now? "Three words, Opal Koboi's clone. It's brain is having functioning dreams like a normal unconscious pixie! We are keeping her under sedation but I think you should come over here and see what we can pick up on the dream screen." Dream screen? Fairies can view dreams? Does this mean we'll have a second Opal on our hands? Calm down Artemis, think rationally here. "Are you sure the clone hasn't been switched out or meddled with?" Through the crunching of a carrot he could hardly understand the next few words. "We're not stupid! In fact I've really amped up security since the whole Opal thing. I checked myself, it's the clone doing the dreaming not the original. The cavalry arrives at your house in 20 minutes, better get dressed mudboy." Should I wake Butler? Yes, and I think I'll wear the blue Armani tonight. "Understood, just don't keep me away from home long. I think my parents will be suspicious of my sudden disappearance." When Holly arrived 20 minutes later she met Artemis and a fully awake Butler on the helicopter pad of Fowl Manor. Though shielded they saw her coming, "Now that's just creepy. Should I even try shielding anymore?" Landing softly she looked at the pair, surprisingly besides the almost invisible look of annoyance on Artemis' face she couldn't tell they had just arisen moments ago. "Well let's go!" Though the shuttle ride still shook him a little Artemis could swear he was getting used to these few and far in-between trips below ground. Entering the Section 7 medi-center he saw Foaly staring at a screen full of readings in the next room. Heading through the sliding glass doors he made many observations, exits, technology, the layout of the building. Artemis knew with his luck these could come in handy. Obviously most of the fairies were cleared out before the humans arrived but, he still felt good being able to tower over the pompous centaur that had tugged him away from his own sleep cycle. "Hey Artemis, do these Delta waves look normal to you?" The HDD displays showed all of the brain wave patterns available, comparing them to the unconscious clones. "Yes, I'd say they do but I don't know how a pixies compare to a human's. By, the way where is this clone being held?" Artemis was hoping for a response like, 'An Atlantian prison.' but what he got was, "Two halls over, but I wouldn't go back there if I were you. The guards might not respond well to your mudman face." Seeing the anxiety that was washing over Butler and Artemis he added, "It's being protected by at least 10 of our best men, is fed a constant stream of sedatives, and is held by my brand new, state-of-the-art security system. Our little Opal isn't going anywhere…" Nevertheless, both still showed a heightened sense of awareness, yet Artemis stared directly at the Delta wave monitor, "Foaly, she's going into R.E.M." That was enough to turn the centaur back to the screens. It was the truth, he booted up the DreamScape software and set it up on the largest television. "Ready? All of you are about to witness the dreams of another. A historic event for all of us as it hasn't been tested, but it will work, that I can guarantee." With that the newly arrived Holly laughed to herself, she was going to rub that in if this DreamScape stuff fell through. Then the screen started to flicker, and suddenly it was filled with images of an inferno, a cruel laugh playing out in the background. "Must be a nightmare…" said Holly. Artemis turned his head slightly to Holly, never taking his eyes from the screen, "I wouldn't be so sure…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

The fire parted showing Opal's giggling pixie figure, proportionally Opal had gotten taller but only Artemis seemed to notice this fact as the others focused themselves on other, more obvious details. Foaly's first thought was 'Wow…', his second, 'No way, you're married…', his third, 'Gross! That's Opal you idiot!' Apparently the low cut dress, defined curves, and fiery hair in which Opal pictured herself as was in addition, extraordinarily attractive to men. Lust was the foreseeable side affect and though no one in the room ever admitted it they all blushed and looked away after a few seconds. Holly rolled her eyes and broke the silence, "What a conceited little drama queen! And just when I thought I could say 'Not even in your dreams!'" She seemed to picture herself as a goddess, surrounded by flame in an apparent underworld. She played the part perfectly. Lazily she sat on a golden throne, enjoying her Sloth and Gluttony towards a seemingly unending pile of truffles slowly melting in the heat. She screeched at servant imps, that carried the largest mirror in proportion to Opal the world may have ever seen upon their breaking backs. In sheer Vanity she admired herself constantly, like a priceless work of art. "Her fantasy is to be Satan?" said Artemis, still questioning the words he had just spoken. "I'm surprised," said Foaly, his eye brows raised, "She's even more messed up then I thought and I saw her mental evaluation papers." Suddenly the screen split, a layer of Earth acting as the barrier between two worlds, and a surface of blue sky and lush green overgrowth appeared in the space above Opal's demonic queendom. Two figures emerged from the jungles and simultaneously Holly and Artemis said, "You have got to be kidding me…"


End file.
